User talk:Whipsnade
Wingman1 17:15, August 25, 2013 (UTC) : :-)Whipsnade (talk) 17:27, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Whipsnade page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 17:29, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Great Job. i have put in to adopt this wika and am waiting on a responce. thanks for adding non-fannon content. Wingman1 03:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I'll support you in adopting the Wiki!Whipsnade (talk) 12:38, August 26, 2013 (UTC) thanks, when i adopit this i am goin to put cannon and fannon in different wikia so as to not to confuse readers. the fannon wikia is here . Wingman1 16:43, August 26, 2013 (UTC) can you help me with this? Wingman1 16:43, August 26, 2013 (UTC) i have found a fannon wikia i found a fannon wikia you want to see if you can get admin rights there? Wingman1 16:36, August 26, 2013 (UTC) hello let me know if you want Admin rights. Wingman1 02:15, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Blogs i am going to move some of the bigger non-cannon pages to blogs (based on which user has the most edits on them) do you want to go try for admin right's on the fannon wikia? we could then make the wikias partner wikias. This would help the casual reader/editor. thoughts? Wingman1 04:05, August 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm appying for it.Whipsnade (talk) 08:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) great news. let me know whan you get them on the fannon wikia and i will at that time ( as not to mess up your efforts there), set you up with admin rights here. Wingman1 17:35, August 27, 2013 (UTC) hello i did some work and cleanup, i am open to suggestions and i have no problem you you disagree with anything, just let me know what you think. Wingman1 05:46, August 27, 2013 (UTC) It's OK.Whipsnade (talk) 08:06, August 27, 2013 (UTC) the look it's a work in progress Wingman1 03:45, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Yay it's been a long time comeing! :) lol! Wingman1 23:37, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Yep. :-)Whipsnade (talk) 21:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Fannon Blogs Do you think we should Trans wikia these ''blogs? Wingman1 01:03, September 12, 2013 (UTC)'' ''Yeh, good idea!Whipsnade (talk) 19:17, September 12, 2013 (UTC)'' Background image I tried to add it as the graphic, but it went all big and blurry.Whipsnade (talk) 19:21, September 12, 2013 (UTC) i will look at it when i get home. Wingman1 19:34, September 12, 2013 (UTC) RE: the bot good catch on the bot. i learn something new everyday. Wingman1 03:07, October 5, 2013 (UTC)